Proper Licks
by Casy Dee
Summary: Connor has a special request for Abby, if she's willing to help him with it... because one thing was is for certain… Connor Temple likes it rough. Short fic. Connor!Spank fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set in vaguely season four. Just a little naughty fic. Next chapter will go up to M rating, and fair warning, parts of this one are distinctly more of an R rating rather than a T… but they are not yet M. I'm thinking this will be a two-part fic.**

**

* * *

**

Proper Licks

She'd bitten down a little too hard. That's how it started. She had taken his nipple in her teeth, and that little flash of pain… it had set him off. It had just _done_ something for him. A surge of stimulation chasing down his spine, deep arousal ripping through him. She'd noticed it, he thought, because when she moved to kiss him, she'd bitten his lower lip and tugged on it with her teeth. He couldn't disguise the aching moan that it drew from him, or the wild bucking of his hips.

It was something he hadn't even known about himself, but considering that she was his first truly regular partner, and the types of sexual experiences he had before her, he shouldn't be surprised that a lot had gone undiscovered. Probably the _last_ thought in those girls' heads would be whether there was something the could do for _him_. Well, one thing was for certain, and even more so when Abby's palm slapped down on his arse to spur him on and her short nails raked across his back… Connor Temple liked it rough.

He was never good with words, and when it was something like _this_ where the mere thought of broaching the subject made him all twitchy and frightened… so much worse. Abby wouldn't make fun of him; he was sure of it. He didn't think she'd object either… she seemed to get off on giving the little spikes of pain as much as he did on receiving. The problem was, he didn't know how to go about bringing it up. The idea stayed with him, niggling at the back of his mind.

That evening, they settled in with a film and cold beer. She snuggled up against him, her body warm against his. They had the next day off (provided no anomalies interrupted them), and Connor planned to take full advantage of the evening. He figured he'd never get used to the fact that Abby actually was with him; it seemed too good to be true. He still thought he'd wake up any moment. He hoped he wouldn't go and spoil it by asking for things he maybe had no right to ask for. He should just be satisfied with what he had, because who _wouldn't _be?

Abby glanced over to where Connor was sat beside her; he'd been oddly silent all evening, and for Connor, that meant something was bothering him. He was even gnawing on his bottom lip. She smiled to herself… she hoped he'd shake this off, whatever it was. She had plans for those lips later on.

"You're awfully quiet," Abby remarked, tired of watching him brood.

He laughed nervously and took a deep swig of his Corona, "Just thinkin' how lucky I am."

She smiled up at him and rolled her eyes, "You're getting some Conn… no need to suck up."

"What? It's truth. Can't I just say somethin' nice to ya?" he defended with a smile, looking into her clear blue eyes.

She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck before settling against him again, "I suppose."

He took another deep drink and figured maybe with a little more beer he might get his bottle up. Or not. He looked over to Abby, her hand was resting on his thigh but she was engrossed in watching the 'romantic' flick… it had been her night to pick. They both felt that settling back into homey routines was a good thing, and he'd missed their evenings watching films a great deal. Tonight though… maybe not.

He'd honestly tried to pay attention, but those sorts of films really weren't his sort of thing. The only good thing about it was Abby curled up against him, but half the time without a storyline to distract him he was so aroused by the end of the film that it was painful. And tonight, with this question circling round his mind it was so much worse.

She furrowed her brow and looked up a him again, "Since when do you pass up making snarky comments at one of my films? What's bothering you, Connor? Out with it."

He swallowed hard and tried to look anywhere but at her, finally settling on his hand where it played idly with the hem of the throw they'd covered up with.

"Connor?" she asked, a note of impatience in her voice.

"I want… I… I want to ask… Nothing. It's nothing. Never mind," he insisted.

Abby sighed. Connor was rubbish at lying, and she'd _thought_ they had gotten to the point where they could talk to each other about anything. It annoyed her that he didn't feel like he could just be open with her, after all they'd been through.

"No. It's _not_ nothing or you wouldn't be stumbling and stammering. Just tell me. I thought we'd worked this out… honesty, remember?" she countered, reminding him of the promise they'd made to each other that they'd never let stupid misunderstandings stand in between them again.

"Oh _god_… it's just sort of embarrassing, okay?" he pleaded.

_Embarrassing? _"Connor. Just say it," she stated flatly.

He knew her patience was starting to wear thin, and if he was to ask, he needed to do it now.

He drew in a deep fortifying breath, "Abby I'd really fancy it if you'd… spank me," he admitted, the last two words barely audible.

"What? Spank you?" she clarified to be sure she heard him correctly.

He nodded, still refusing to look at her. Abby was stunned; no wonder he was having a hard time just coming out with it. Connor had never really asked for anything _unusual _in bed, although he was a very enthusiastic partner and quick to tell her when he liked what she was doing. Anything she'd asked for he'd been more than happy to oblige… and he was a quick study at what she liked, that's for sure.

"You want me to spank you? Like… on the bum?" she asked, incredulous, trying to be sure he was asking for what she thought he was asking for.

He nodded, his face burning. His chest was tight and his pulse was racing and he wondered why in the hell he'd decided this was a good idea. The telly clicked off, but he couldn't make himself look at her. She shifted away from him and then stood up and he went cold. He'd freaked her out after all. Oh hell, when would he learn to keep his mouth shut?

"Come on," she said softly, holding out her hand for him.

He looked up at her in disbelief. She smiled slightly; he looked so amazed that she'd agreed. In truth, the thought of Connor's tight little arse up in the air for her made desire coil tightly low in her belly. She'd noticed that he liked a little pain mixed in with his pleasure, and he was so tasty that she'd happily nipped a little harder to give it to him. Her breath quickened at the thought of it. He was still starring at her with those wide dark eyes, so she let her smile spread across her face and raised an eyebrow at his sudden reluctance.

Connor gazed up at her. Truly? She would? He took her hand and followed her into the bedroom, his heart thumping even harder in his chest.

He was stood in front of her, nervous and awkward when he hadn't been nervous or awkward with her for a long time. He didn't like it, and he was left wondering how exactly to proceed. Her hands found his; small soft hands that he desperately wanted to feel on his body. He wondered how to begin this… should he just strip, bend over the bed and tell her to have at it? Kiss her first? Abby must be wondering the same thing because she was looking up at him, a question in her gaze.

"Why?" she asked, her tone gentle when Abby usually was anything but… at least on the outside. He knew better.

He shrugged one shoulder. He didn't really have a good answer for her. He just wanted it… oh, how he wanted it.

"You done this before with anyone?" she asked.

"No," he answered softly.

"How do you know you'll like it?" she asked him curiously, wondering what had brought this on. A little pain mixed with pleasure was one thing, but this was something entirely different. It was a surrendering of sorts, aside from the little bit of pain. This was more akin to dominance play. Surprisingly, Connor was much more aggressive in bed than she ever thought he'd be… once he got used to the idea that he was her lover and that he _could._

She wondered if this was a good idea; it had taken some time to get him to let loose with more dominance, and she didn't want to discourage it. There was one time when he'd taken charge completely and… She licked her lips, but if this was what he wanted…

He closed his eyes; it was easier when he didn't have to look at her, "I will," he assured her, his roughened voice betraying just how much.

He looked so vulnerable, standing before her with his eyes closed and red staining his cheeks. She went to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his; enough with the talking.

TBC

**

* * *

**

A/N: At first I only had Connor's POV, but then I was afraid I'd lose all that lovely imagery of Connor. That'd be a shame.

**I think even badass!Connor will retain some of his customary Conner-ish awkwardness, especially with something like this. **

**Sooooo? What did you think? Please tell me? Reviews feed my hungry muse and make me write faster. *grins***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took as long as it did, but I hope it's worth the wait! *bites nails* Nervous!**

**

* * *

**

Part 2

Her lips were on his, soft and warm… he couldn't help but respond hungrily. He felt the fear and anxiety leave him as she pressed her athletic little body to his. Her hand cradled his jaw as her tongue tangled with his, pulling him in. He lost himself to it, as he always did when she kissed him, and all there was for him was her. He pulled her flush against him, wanting her closer.

Her hand snaked down his back, slow and languid like her tongue in his mouth. He gasped as she shoved her hand down the back of his jeans to cup his arse, and then pulled him towards her roughly, grinding her hips to his in a sudden change of mood. He moaned low in his throat at her touch, the press of her body against his hard cock served just to tease; it was not nearly enough. She deepened the kiss, feeding on his beautiful mouth, breaking it finally by taking his lower lip in her teeth. She bit gently and let it slip slowly from her sharp white teeth. He gave a soft but urgent cry, she answered by way of thrusting her hip against his erection again, drawing another long shuddering sigh from him.

She stepped back suddenly, and he whimpered at the loss. She'd done what she set out to do; she'd gotten him aroused to the point where all those thoughts that seemed to be endlessly circling in his brain had short-circuited. She'd reduced him to a quivering mass of lust, as evidenced by the desire and need written plainly in his clouded dark eyes and echoed in his body. Connor's breath was stuttered and catching, his pupils blown wide, eclipsing the dark chocolate brown irises, and his hands were twitching by his sides. Her eyes lit upon the pulsing vein of his neck; she wanted to take that tender skin between her teeth and bite... to feel the soft flesh yield to her.

Abby smiled slowly, wicked and hungry, "Strip," she commanded.

He stared at her dumbly for a moment while it registered in his lust filled brain what she had asked him to do.

"Now, Connor."

He nodded jerkily and scrambled to pull off his t-shirt and strip off his jeans, shedding his boxers along with the rest of his kit. Abby was still staring, looking for all the world if she was a cat and he was the mouse. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, but he trusted her. He did. And he'd asked for this.

He sucked in a hard breath as she peeled off her vest, then her bra , sleep shorts and knickers followed in swift succession until she was stood nude in front of him. She slid a hand over her breast, tweaking the nipple. A soft curse escaped him; his cock jumped in response to the erotic display. He ached to reach out for her, to touch her soft skin, to taste her.

Abby smiled teasingly at the desire behind Connor's dark eyes. _Oh yes_, _this would be fun_. Abby stepped in close to him again, traced her fingernail down his chest over his taut stomach down the fine trail of hair below his navel.

He reached out for her, his hand skimming over the curve of her hip. She grinned predatorily. She knew it was only a matter of time before he had to touch. She locked her gaze with his, clear blue to chocolate brown, and slapped her hand down hard on his right buttock. His eyes widened in shock, and then flared with heat. Yes. He would enjoy this, and so would she.

"No touching, Connor," she chastised, "You have been bad enough already."

He nodded, "I have," the Northern in his voice thicker, as it always was when he was aroused.

"Tell me," she demanded with a challenging lift of her eyebrow.

"I used to steal your knickers from the laundry," he admitted, his face burning.

She hid her amused smirk; she'd always wondered how she could put a pair in the basket and yet they disappeared when the laundry was done. She gave him another hard crack, this time on the opposite cheek, "Why?"

"Oh, fuck, Abby…" he breathed, his chest heaving.

"Hmm. I see I need to be a bit more forceful," she commented.

His eyes widened, a flash of fear behind them. Good. Her eyes lit upon the chest against the wall.

"Put your hands on that… and then tell me why," she instructed, gesturing at the chest.

He swallowed hard, but did as she said, bending over slightly to place his hands flat along the surface. He was painfully aroused already. Abby had struck him perfectly, exactly what he had wanted… the slight sting on his flesh, and the way she'd lightly traced her fingernails across the imprint of her hand. He closed his eyes, trying to regain some sort of equilibrium when she had left him so twisted up he could barely breathe. He cried out as she struck him again. It caught him by surprise, the crack of flesh on flesh loud to his ears.

"Tell me, Connor," she reminded him.

He lowered his head between his shoulders, struggling to speak, "I used to… hold them when I had a wank so I could imagine that… so that I… could smell you."

Abby would never have imagined hearing such a thing would make her so hot, but it did. Connor's voice had gone husky and deep, and he was telling her things that should have put her off, but upon hearing them it was just the opposite. He had wanked off to her scent, her image, how many times? The fact that for Connor, _she_ was the ultimate fantasy was a heady aphrodisiac.

"Hmm. That was _very_ naughty, Connor," she purred.

"I know," he answered, his breath hitching.

She moved in close, so close he could feel the heat from her skin. Her mouth was at his ear, he shivered as her breath caressed his neck, "How often?" Abby ran her tongue down the vein on the side of his throat and then bit down at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Connor cursed again, god, it had been nearly every day, "Each laundry day I'd switch 'em out," he admitted instead.

Abby cupped her hand slightly and whipped her hand down high on his buttock. He gave a low keening cry, and though his head was down, she saw he was biting his lip. She leaned in close again, "You want more, don't you?" she whispered into his ear.

He nodded, afraid of what she'd hear in his voice if he spoke.

She gave three sharp blows in rapid succession, paused, and then three more. Connor was panting, his chest heaving. She looked down the line of his wiry body, pleased at the flush of pink rising on the pale skin of his small tight arse. She loved his bum, like she loved every part of his body.

He was slim and likely always would be, but he had a lovely proportionate body. Connor's shoulders were broad for the size of his hips, giving him the appearance of a swimmer's frame. He'd not been particularly fit when they'd first met, but he was now; all the muscle he'd put on since had bulked him up very little. Instead, he'd lost the softness he'd had, replaced by hard definition.

His shoulders and arms had always been nice, but now he was incredibly fit. His lovely flat stomach was now rippled with muscle; her Connor now had a genuine six pack thanks to the Cretaceous survival exercise program and a daily dose of martial arts. His legs were strong and solid, unlike so many men with their spindly legs and knobby knees. She caressed that lovely rounded arse again, delighting in the shiver it drew from him. His cock had been the biggest surprise, she imagined. The length was only slightly above average, but she hadn't thought he'd be quite so _thick_. Her fingers didn't even touch when she gripped him. His cock twitched as she struck another blow, and there was that delicious sound from him again.

"I think that stealing my knickers regularly calls for something a little more than this," she told him, her voice breathy.

She was soaked through, and the thought of turning him over her lap caused a fresh flood of moisture. She took a seat on the bed, arranging herself so Connor had room to drape himself over her.

"Come here. I think I need to put you over my knee to give a proper spanking," she smiled.

He straightened slowly and moved towards her, lust and need and something she couldn't quite name etched on his face. He stared into her for a long moment and then lay himself across her lap, his face turned towards the side. She caressed his arse, pink and swollen… her handprints on his skin. She'd marked him, and it pleased her to see it.

He lay there, waiting. It was good, _fuck_ it was good… and lying across her lap, feeling her skin on his, _this_ was what he wanted. Her hand was just resting on his back, right above his arse. He tried to control the little thrusts of his hips, but she was dripping wet and he could feel it against his cock, could smell her arousal, and his skin was still stinging from the blows rained upon his arse by her strong little hands.

"What else should you tell me?" she asked breathlessly.

"I watched you once… with your vibrator. I had to have a wank twice a day for a week after," he confessed, "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" she asked, a touch of humor bleeding through, although her voice was as rough as his.

"No," he answered honestly, "Hottest thing I ever seen."

Her breath caught. She didn't know how much longer she could hold herself back; she had _never_ been this aroused… and he hadn't even touched her. She brought her hand down on his bum hard, then softer, then sharp. He cries came in a soft staccato, his hips thrusting against her with each blow. She varied the speed and intensity, and his moans and cries became more frantic and needful.

She paused to ask, "Have you been properly punished?"

He shifted, twisting on the bed to look up at her, "More. I can take more," he answered, his voice thick. When she hesitated, his tone turned pleading, "Please? Please… I need… I just…"

She stared into his face, reading the stark need written there, and nodded, a moment of understanding passing between them.

She rained down another succession of blows. He was writhing against her, profanity tripping from his lips as he begged her to keep going, told her he needed it. She complied, her breath coming faster as her own arousal became more and more urgent. She _needed _some relief, and if she went on much longer, she was afraid she'd actually hurt him. His arse was a mass of raised welts, no longer pink, but red. She'd bruised him, purple edging the mark of her fingers in one place, but he made no indication he'd had enough. She was sweating with exertion, and her hand felt tender and painful. She gave one last hard blow, and then left her hand to rest there on his swollen red skin.

His whole body was trembling; a bead of sweat chased down his back, and his hair was damp with it, the dark strands curling on the nape of his neck. His hips were still rolling against her in sharp jerky little thrusts, and by the sound of his hitching breath, he was already very close. He lay there panting, waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asked softly as she shaped the curve of his arse with her hand.

He sat himself up shakily, his lust clouded eyes locked with hers, "I want you. I want you underneath me. I want you to spank me as I fuck you," he rasped.

"Then fuck me, Connor."

He closed the space between them, crushing his mouth to hers. He leaned her back, his body over hers, his hand moving down between her legs to test her readiness for him. He groaned as he found her wet and ready. He circled her clit with his fingertips; he wanted to bury himself inside her so badly. It was a different sort of pain, to hold himself back when his cock was throbbing with every heartbeat.

"Now Connor, now!" she insisted, her tone desperate.

It was all he needed. He fit himself inside of her, clenching his jaw as he forced himself to give her body time to adjust to him, but she was not making it easy for him. Abby was rolling her hips, taking him in faster and deeper than he intended. He'd not wanted to make her sore, but it seemed she was giving him little choice. Her palm cracked down on his arse, and he lost the modicum of restraint he'd had.

He surged into her to the hilt, and then quickly found the angle that would make Abby cry out and writhe under him. He fondled her erect nipples with his spare hand, bend his head to swipe his tongue across one, though the angle was awkward. Her hand cracked down again, the pleasure mingling with the pain; he was swimming with endorphins, every nerve ending singing.

"Hard, faster," she demanded, with another smarting slap on his arse.

He obliged her, pounding into her body furiously. He bit his lip hard to help him hold back, but he'd not be able to for much longer. "Abby," he gasped.

He shifted back so he was more upright, pulling her hips towards him. He massaged her slippery clit, urging her towards climax. She came apart for him within seconds, writhing and crying out his name as her nails dug into his thigh. Her inner walls pulsed and throbbed, bringing his orgasm on explosively. He gripped her shoulders in his hands and rode the wave of the climax, his hips bucking against hers wildly. Abby struck another series of blows, drawing out and intensifying the orgasm.

He collapsed limply over top of her, wrung out and exhausted. He breathed her in, trying to pull back together the pieces of himself. "Abby, that was…"

"Yeah," she breathed.

He pulled back to look deeply into her eyes, "Thank you," he said sincerely.

She smiled and brushed a damp strand of hair from his forehead, and then kissed him softly. She was rubbish with feelings, and she didn't want to spoil this with words anyway. He'd understand.

He shifted and moved off of her to lie on his back beside her. "Owww," he complained.

Abby laughed, "Seriously?"

He grinned sheepishly, "It's a bit different when we're in the middle of it, in't it?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Ah. Well, I think we'll both be a bit sore, anyway."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, but you were..."

She snuggled up against him as he wrapped his arm around her snuggly, "Hmm, don't be."

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sooo? Did it deliver? This was a whole lot harder to write than I thought it would be. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you did? Feed my poor starving muse?


End file.
